


sweet dreams

by asstonirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Cat, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, hybrid!calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asstonirwin/pseuds/asstonirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum is a kitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> this is extremely short but whatever. i liked the idea a lot, and i may continue it if anyone wants me to.

it wasn't too odd to luke that calum was a hybrid. sure, he would purr when they cuddled. he'd tickle luke's sides with his long, sleek tail when they spooned and his ears would twitch when it was windy. chasing inanimate objects in public was kind of a problem too. so maybe it was a little odd, but he adored it. 

he especially loved the days when they would go in the park. calum would pounce on bugs buzzing around in the low grass, tail whipping about in concentration. he'd giggle and mew and bound back over to luke after, panting and looking proud of himself.

also, when it was late at night and calum felt like a warm glass of milk. when he would see luke bring it back he would smile that smile that made the skin around the corner of his eyes crinkle, and he'd make grabby-hands at it until luke arrived near him.

during thunderstorms, when calum felt especially scared, he would curl up in a ball on his side of the bed. luke would lay an arm over him protectively, feeling the rumble of a nervous purr from his chest. he'd hug him close until the shivers disappeared and the humming sound emitting from him was one of pleasure.

though calum didn't talk much, he made up for it in many ways. he'd cling to luke's arm and snuggle into his chest, big brown eyes staring up at him. a small smile would creep onto his face and he'd pepper kisses along the collarbone that stuck out on luke's upper chest, giggling at the feeling of his cold skin.

but what luke liked best is when calum was half asleep, eyes nearly closed. his somewhat curly hair would be fanned out against the pillow, arms flung out on either side of him. he'd turn over and nuzzle luke's neck, mumbling how much he loved him, a content sigh escaping his mouth while he fell into a sound sleep.

yeah, having a hybrid has a boyfriend was odd, but luke really did adore it.


End file.
